(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a management apparatus, a management method, a non-transitory computer readable medium, and an information processing system.
(ii) Related Art
Systems are available in which a server for managing a device is provided on a network (e.g., the Internet) side (cloud side), and a client apparatus requests a process to the server thereby causing the device to perform the process. Such systems are called cloud services.